Talk:Disney Channel Fanon Wikis/@comment-24.212.213.29-20150212214238
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was the Last Day of School and There was New Students Visiting to Attend Next Year.Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tells Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber for Almost making Jade and Ruby Leave the Royal Slumber Party,Ditching Clover During the Pet Show,Getting Her Amulet Stolen,Accuses her for almost Stealing Jade and Ruby from Her During annual Flylight Pageant and Getting in Trouble at School by Breaking the No Pet Allowed Rule.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to reading and discover the truth about Sofia's amulet and what it can do. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Said She a Horrible Sister and Vow to Trust her for This as She Runs off in Tears.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets,and a mutter goes up from the crowd.Amber turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her.At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Furious and Upset,Sofia tells Amber she hates her and vows to never forgive Her,claiming that She's Incentive Heartless Princess,Who Cares about No one but Herself,as Sofia takes off in the Coach. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Recalls that it's Not the First Time She Ruin Things of Sofia and Tell them of the Nightmare she had Last Night that Sofia said She was the Worst Sister in the World and That she Hated Her (Amber Began to Cry).Jade and Ruby Tells Amber that Sofia Doesn't Hate Her and Tell her about The Most Nicest Thing she Said When Ruby,Jade and Clio wanted to Talk to Sofia Last Week that if she Hates Amber and her Friends or Not During Previous Episodes,Sofia Said No Becasue She Believes Amber Has a Big Kind Heart and Still Loves Her.They Decided to helps her to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep.Amber Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia with Help by Clio,Hlidegard,Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya,Vivian,Clio and Hildegard then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Back at the Casle Sofia Feels Bad of what She Said of Amber.Maya,Vivian,Clio,Hildegard,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her.Ruby and Jade Tells Sofia that if she Doesn't Forgive Amber She'll lose her as a sister forever.Maya could tell Sofia Said something Harsh to Amber by Looking deep through her Eyes,But Realize that she didn't Mean it and Recalls Leena Did the Same thing after Maya betrayed her Trust (Sofia Did Notice Leena ran Pass her Crying) Sofia then decides to go for it and Began to Smile After Maya Sings to Her (Forgiveness in your Heart).Recalls that she May have Write About the Bad Things But Wrote about the Good Things in the End.Sofia Saids that She Still Loves Amber No Matter how many times She Pressures her and Tells Maya that she Know deep down Leena still loves her,The Girls give Sofia a Hug because their proud her for what she said and Glad seeing her Smiling.Sofia Gives Maya Permission to Tickle her for 2 Minutes Because She Admires Sofia's Nightgown and that Leena has the Same One.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya,Vivian,Clio and Hildgard Went Back to Royal Prep. Back at Royal Prep,Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks the Girls what she did,and they tell her that she fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive Amber after Apologizes for being harsh and Amber Also Apologizes to her for Everything in the Past and admit How Wrong She was for trying to Change Sofia and Finally Realizes that Sofia Was always a Good Princess by Being herself.as the Two Enchancia Princesses Hug each other in tears and Said they still love each other And Amber Promises to Be a Better Kind Princess.Amber Also Sofia that she Won't tell anyone about her Amulet.Sofia Found Leena Hiding in the Stables and Manages to Convince her to Forgive Maya for her Mistake after She Tells about What Happened with Her,States that People Make Mistakes and Deserves another Chance.When Maya and Leena both hugged,Apologize and Forgive each other in Tears of Joy they tell How Much they Still Love Each other.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept,In the end Everybody Celebrated the last day of School Party.